The Two Of Us
by kblover
Summary: Drabbles on the budding romance between Kurama and Botan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Summary: Drabbles on the budding romance between Kurama and Botan.

.

.

.

Botan giggled girlishly, skipping on the beach, every step filled with glee as the sand covered her bare feet. She twirled, the satin white dress she wore stopping just above her knees as she halted in her movements to bend down, taking some of the brown sand in her hands.

She loved days like this. Days where she could play around, where she could be given some free time before she went on with ferry duties. Although, her friends were busy so she was left alone. But Botan figured she should still enjoy the vacation she had by going to one of her most favorite places: the beach.

Grabbing the end of her dress, Botan raised it slightly until it reached her thighs, shivering in delight as the cold water came in contact with her feet. A small smile found its way to her lips, but it felled as a hand tapped at her shoulder. Surprised, she turned around quickly, only to blink as she met eye contact with a familiar redhead.

His emerald eyes tinted with mirth, as he smiled down at her.

"Hey," he greeted. Botan couldn't help but think he looked stunning as the wind blew lightly, his red hair flowing with the breeze.

She grinned. "Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting your mother?"

"Yes, I was. But I thought you might need some company so I head back here."

All of a sudden, he held up a white pair of sandals, dangling them in front of her. She immediately recognized them as hers, as Kurama handed them to her. Reaching down, Botan put the sandals on, before straightening back up and dusting off some of the sand that had managed to get on her dress.

"Oh." The ferry girl paused, slightly stunned by his answer. "I didn't think you care that much about me."

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave you alone, especially when you had an extremely hard time getting Koenma to agree to let you take some days off."

A smile curled at the corners of her lips, brightening up her features.

"Oh, I see!" she said as she laughed a little. "Thank you, Kurama, for making such an effort to be here with me. I'm very sorry though, as it will only be just the two of us. Since the others have plans and all."

Out of the blue, he reached and took her hand into his. Botan, surprised and embarrassed at the sudden skin contact, couldn't help but blush and widen her eyes. She gave him a questioning gaze, but he merely responded with a warm smile.

"It's fine. I like spending time with you," he told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Summary: Drabbles on the budding romance between Kurama and Botan.

A/N: This chapter is in Kurama's POV

.

.

.

"Oh, my gosh, Botan-chan! You look so cuuuuuute!" Keiko gushes, prolonging her last word to emphasize her point. I stare, watching as the girls flock around the ferry girl like birds, showering her with praises, and admiring her appearance.

"Yeah, I mean, look! This dress _totally_ accentuates your breasts!" Shizuru teases, snickering at the blush creeping up Botan's cheeks.

"Shizuru! Don't say things like that!"

"Oh, come on! No need to be shy! It's true, anyway," Shizuru dismisses her with a wave, turning to Keiko and Yukina who are cupping their hands on their mouths in a futile attempt to stifle their giggles. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah, totally right!" Keiko agrees, smirking as Botan's blush darkens. Yukina nods her head also with a half teasing grin, to which Botan lets out a frustrated groan.

"Not _you_ too, Yukina!"

The girls giggle at her loud, indignant cry. They talk some more, although my ears block whatever it is they are saying as my mind is set on something else. I gape at Botan, tracing my eyes from her loose, silky sky blue hair, to the white satin dress accentuating her curves, to her long legs, and finally to the high heels covering her feet, but leaving her rosy toes visible to the eye. She is perfect; the white fabric making her seem more of the image of an angel than usual. My gaze travels back to her face, studying her pointed chin, her pale but healthy complexion, her amethyst eyes that reflect timidness, the blush of embarrassment coloring her soft cheeks, and those honey dew lips... Pink, glossy, honey dew, _Inviting and kissable_ lips...

"Oh, what's this?" Yusuke's voice interrupts my chain of thoughts, sounding playful as it reaches my ears. I turn to look at him, my expression matching Botan's as I realize I have been caught staring. For a brief second, I spare the ferry girl a fleeting glance, expelling a sigh of relief as the revelation hits me that she didn't notice, being too busy crying out at the other girls' consistent teasings.

"What is it, Yusuke?" I try to sound as calm as I can, whilst muttering to myself how glad I am that Kuwabara isn't around, lest I'd find myself in a more troublesome predicament.

Yusuke doesn't answer at once, and buries his chin in his palm as he places on arm on the desk sitting in the middle of him and I. He stares with a sly grin, I stare back with a composed expression - which probably doesn't come off as composed as I hope, considering the pink tint I have developed on my cheeks. I sip on my coffee to calm my nerves a little.

"How about it, Kurama?" Yusuke starts, leaning in a little as if in a challenge, "Do you think Botan looks "cute"?" he asks, and for a moment, I almost choke on the coffee I was drinking, but I manage to catch myself before I can.

"W-what?" I croak out, kicking myself in the shin when I stammer.

"Like I said, what do you think of," Yusuke points his index finger at Botan, before moving it up and down, as if gesturing to her appearance, "how Botan looks like?"

I part my mouth, only to close it again as I realize: I probably should not pay too much attention to him. He will leave it alone, if I ignore him. Yusuke's not the type who is desperate enough to pester someone to the point of being totally treated like a fleck of dust in the air being brushed in a nonchalant manner.

That's it, I will do that. I will ignore him.

And I do, and as a few minutes pass, Yusuke's grin begin to falter. I distinctively hear him mumble something incoherent under his breath, smirking to myself as I feel him giving up on the subject. Then, I place down the cup of coffee I have been sipping for the last couple of minutes, to give him a lopsided grin.

All of a sudden...

"Hey, Kurama-kun!" Botan's voice calls for me, and I rotate my head to peer at her. She points at herself, and continues to ask, "What do you think?" A cute red shade adorns her cheeks, and I try to cover my own blush, looking away.

"Uh... fine..." I answer slowly, kicking myself in the shin once again when Botan's face crestfallens at my response. I hear her mumble an almost inaudible, "Oh," before heaving out a sigh. I hate myself for upsetting her. I must have come off rude, that wasn't what I meant at all. But I cannot help but grow nervoys when I am around her; she just have that effect on me.

Still trying not to look at her, I stand up from the couch I was sitting on, uttering out a lame excuse of getting another cup of coffee. Although, as I reach the kitchen entrance, I pause to look at her.

"You look... amazing, Botan-san," I finally respond, mustering up my courage to smile. And her face brightens up, a gleeful grin appearing on her lovely features.

"Thank you, Kurama-kun."


End file.
